battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Proposal for the Chief
"A Proposal for the Chief" is an EU oneshot written on April 8, 2015. This takes place seven years after the Rebellion. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: 'The full moon had risen that night as a certain Night Fury flew over the vast ocean with a certain Chief of the Haligan Tribe and second-in-command of the King of the Wilderwest on her back. Her boyfriend had told her to come out to sea when everyone was asleep. Of course, Chief Grey was suspicious of Brandt Felman’s motives, but nevertheless, she loved him too much to be suspicious for so long. Still, as Chief Hroar once told her, she was always far too curious and suspicious for her own good. Soon enough, under the light of the full moon, Grey and Shadow were able to spot a small familiar ship in the middle of the ocean a few miles away from the village. Both chief and Night Fury looked at each other and back at the ship. “What’s he doing with Uncle Einar’s ship?” she asked aloud to herself.Shadow only crooned in response as they swooped down to the ship, where Brandt was waiting. He didn’t say anything as he watched her beautiful girlfriend land on the ship’s deck with her dragon. “You know, stealing your boss’s ship and niece is not exactly a way to make a good impression,” Grey said raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. “Well, neither is standing up to a god nor is talking to a demon who possessed the King of the Wilderwest,” Brandt said walking up to Grey admiring how beautiful she was in the moonlight and wrapping his arms around her waist, “but you seemed to do okay for someone who was promoted to second-in-command. Grey playfully raised an eyebrow. “Touché,” she said before giving Brandt a quick peck on the cheek. “So what’s this about?” “Well, Grey, this,” Brandt gestured to the ship they were standing on, “was the very ship that brought me to you. It was here that I got to meet the most beautiful, selfless, strong, brave young woman that I’ve ever known, and when I first looked into those big beautiful brown eyes of yours, I knew that any guy would be lucky to have you. It took me a while to realize that that guy was me.” Grey blushed as she listened, but she didn’t dare to interrupt. She let him continue talking. “And, Grey, now I realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continued. “I want to be there to support you when you’re chiefing or being Haddock’s second-in-command. I want to grow old with you. I want…I want to wake up to those beautiful brown eyes and that amazing smile everyday. I want to have babies with you and watch them grow up on that island back there…and there’s only one way to do all that.” He then got down on one knee. Grey gasped covering her mouth with her hands as tears came to her eyes. Brandt pulled out a sapphire ring and held it up to the Chief. “Chief Lady Grey,” he said, “will you marry me?” It only took a brief second before she finally responded. “YES!” she said as she threw herself onto him causing him to fall over. She quickly pulled away and pulled his face to hers in a kiss. “Yes…yes, I’ll marry you!” Brandt could only smile as he placed the ring on Grey’s finger. “I love you, Grey,” he said. “I love you, too, Brandt,” she said as tears streamed down her face. Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman